El virus de los Uchiha
by MaBelenNarutina
Summary: El virus de los Uchiha, es un virus que fue creado para este específico momento, el momento en que solo existiera un último descendiente del Clan...(...)un virus, capaz de introducirse en el cuerpo del sexo opuesto al Uchiha, modificar su cuerpo para recibir a los bebés en buenas y saludables condiciones.


María Corredor  
>MaBelenNarutina<p>

México.

**Spanish** - Español Latino

**Fecha de escrito**: 18/12/14

**Finalizado**: Sí (Oneshot)

**Advertencias**: Este Fic, contiene Gore y Lemon, por favor sea discreto.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Terror/Horror/Psicoterror/Gore/Suspenso/Universo Alterno/Lemon.  
><strong>Serie<strong>: Naruto ® KISHIMOTO  
><strong>Pareja<strong>: SasuSaku.

Esté es mi primer Oneshot, espero lo disfruten. Antes de leer quiero aclarar que mis fics tratan sobre cosas de este tipo, extremadamente fuera de los normal, sobrenatural, lemon bastante fuerte, gore, psicoterror, entre otras cosas. No suelo escribir romance del tipo tranquilo y dulce. **Si usted no gusta de este tipo de Género, por favor no lo lea.** _**Recuerde que esto es un fanfiction por lo que muchas cosas de las que escribí son inventadas.** _  
>Mis siguientes fanfictions serán capítulos y todos tendrán este feeling que ven aquí, posiblemente mucho peor, en el buen sentido. <strong>Gracias por leer este fanfiction, espero les guste.<strong>  
>Si usted ve esta historia en alguna otra página sin mi consentimiento o créditos, favor de comunicarse conmigo. Gracias 3<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>El virus de los Uchiha.<strong>

Toda esta catástrofe comenzó desde que se descubrieron unas antiguas ruinas en las afueras de Konoha, estas ruinas eran propiedad de la misma aldea ya mencionada. Como integrantes del equipo de búsqueda y rescate, nuestra misión era sencilla, era simplemente buscar a la única persona que se encontraba allí atrapada: Haruno Sakura. Su equipo había salido con vida, después de explorar las ruinas por órdenes de Tsunade, pero el equipo al salir de las ruinas, argumento que ella _"desapareció"_ de manera misteriosa.

Mi equipo estaba conformado por; Neji, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, mi persona; Lee y por supuesto Kakashi-sensei.

Todo iba perfecto, partimos por la mañana y nos adentramos a las ruinas. Al ser propiedad de Konoha, era bastante obvio de que encontraríamos algún objetivo o información preciada del Clan Uchiha. Eso quería decir, que nos toparíamos con Sasuke en cualquier momento.

Atravesamos cualquier obstáculo, tanto como rocas que nos seguían, como enemigos poderosos, pergaminos prohibidos, trampas con veneno, entre otros.

Mientras nosotros íbamos por nuestro lado, Sasuke nos llevaba ventaja.  
>El azabache había encontrado la tableta que tanto buscaba, está contenía información de suma importancia acerca del Clan, pero está misma era una trampa que lo llevo a la parte subterránea de las ruinas. Era fácil salir de allí, solo era un pasillo largo, una puerta a la derecha y allí estaba salida. El azabache siguió el pasillo y se detuvo <em>al escuchar unos llantos<em>. Estos mismos se detuvieron y _unos ojos brillosos_ de color jade lo miraron fijamente.

-¿Sakura?.- Dijo el pelinegro, le sorprendía encontrar a Sakura aquí. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- El azabache tiro la tableta que no era más que una roca falsa, saco su sable, listo para acabar con ella.

La pelirosa se iba levantando de a poco –**_Sasuke kun_.**- repetía a cada rato, hasta que grita su nombre más fuerte y corre hacía el. El azabache no contaba con el bisturí con chakra que tenía la pelirosa.

La pelirosa hace un rápido movimiento y choca con él tirándolo al suelo, se coloca encima de él y con el bisturí de chakra desgarra toda su ropa.

El azabache se sorprende al verla. Había cambiado bastante. Su cintura había adelgazado sumamente, sus caderas se ensancharon, y sus senos eran unos enormes bultos casi igual a los de Tsunade.

-Estoy lista, Sasuke kun.- Dijo ella en tono juguetón.

-Sakura….quítate de encima mío, en este momento.- Dijo él, muy serio.

-No Sasuke-kun, no hay tiempo que perder, hay que tener muchos _**descendientes**_.- Dijo ella en un tono enfermizo y lento.

-¿Dé que hablas?.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Itachi-san quiere tener muchos sobrinitos, Sasuke-kun.- La pelirosa gateo retrocediendo. –Es hora de inflarte Sasuke-kun.- Dijo muy emocionada, y sonrojada de sus mejillas.

-¿¡QUÉ!?.- Gritó el último descendiente. Intento forcejear pero este bisturí había cortado sus tendones musculares con chakra para impedir que se moviera. Sobre todo en sus brazos. Gracias a una de las técnicas que Tsunade le había enseñado.

La pelirosa veía el miembro del Uchiha con corazones a su alrededor, viéndolo como si viera la cosa más exquisita de este planeta.

No tardó en meterlo en su boca, y lo metió más hasta llegar a la base del miembro. Meneaba su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como si chupara una paleta. A la pelirosa le encantaba lo que estaba chupando, lo saboreaba con su lengua, esperando que soltara aquel líquido que tanto anhelaba.

Sasuke suspiró, pero seguía intentando moverse para hacer algo.

Sakura chupaba el miembro del Uchiha con un gusto incalmable, se separó después de unos segundos. –Ah Sasuke-kun, _sabe cómo a una deliciosa paleta de vainilla…me encanta la vainilla_.- Lo lamió con gusto, y besó su miembro en todos lados.

-Que privilegio tengo de meter el miembro del último Uchiha en mi boca, y del más bello de todos.- Dijo ella, como si tuviera un premio en sus manos. –¡Estaré llena de todos los sobrinitos de Itachi-san!.-.

-Sakura detente, no sé por qué diablos estás haciendo esto.- Dijo el Uchiha.

-Porque hay que tener muchos hijos, Sasuke-kun. **_Vas a ser un excelente padre_**.- Se puso de rodillas como estaba antes, agarro el miembro erecto del pelinegro y lo metió en su húmeda vagina, que había estado anhelando ese momento durante mucho tiempo. _**Ella suspiro, el suspiro.**_

Comenzó a moverse sintiendo más placer, pero lo hizo de manera bastante rápida.

-¡NO!, ¡BASTA!, ¡No quiero ser padre!.- Pero cerró sus ojos como si pudiera evitar sentir el placer que le producía aquella cálida vagina de la pelirosa, pero sus mejillas coloradas lo delataban.

-Oh vamos, Sasuke-kun, dijo ella entre suspiros. –Tú dijiste que querías reconstruir tu Clan, yo puedo darte bastantes descendientes, solo necesito que me des mucho, y muy duro. Estoy segura de que lo estás disfrutando tanto como yo.- Dijo ella, colocando sus manos en el abdomen del azabache.

-Esto…es tan asqueroso, maldición Sakura...ah…ah.- El azabache no podía contenerse y suspiraba, realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Se escucharon unos pasos, y por la misma trampa llegó el equipo de rescate. Impactados por lo que veían antes sus ojos, no dudaron en separarlos. Naruto sujeto a Sasuke, y Kakashi a Sakura.

La pelirosa se alteró, antes de que el azabache pudiera llenarla de tan esperando esperma. -¡No!, estaba a punto de lograrlo….- La pelirosa balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, pareciera como si no notara que todos estaban allí, solo podía ver a Sasuke. –Vamos Sasuke-kun, dame más, dame más.-

El pelinegro retrocediendo empujando a Naruto, a pesar de que estaba desnudo, quería alejarse de ella.

Kakashi no tuvo otra opción que noquear a Sakura, y llevarla cargando.

Sasuke había quedado inconsciente ya que por alguna razón desconocida, todo su charka se había agotado.

.

.

Al salir de las ruinas, llevamos a Sakura donde Tsunade para ser examinada, y a Sasuke al hospital. Pasaron 12 horas, y no teníamos noticias de ninguno de los dos.

Shizune, la ayudante de Tsunade nos gritó desde una esquina, dijo que teníamos que ir con ella urgentemente. Nos apresuramos, y corrimos hasta el laboratorio donde se encontraba Sakura-chan y Tsunade-sama.

Al llegar allí, estábamos sudando de los nervios y de lo que corrimos. Pero estábamos muy preocupados por Sakura-chan, hasta que Tsunade-sama salió cerrando la puerta en silencio.

-Me temo que Sakura está grave.- Dijo la vieja.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le ocurre Tsunade-sama?.- Dijo el cejotas.

-Es verdad, nosotros la encontramos en…buenas condiciones, por no decir que la encontramos teniendo sexo con Sasuke, cosa que jamás creí posible en esta faz de la tierra.- Dijo el maestro del equipo 7.

-Tiene razón, fue algo bastante repentino, quiero decir, sé que Sakura-chan está enamorada de él, pero eso fue algo fuera de lo común.- Dijo el poseedor del Byakugan.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué está pasando?.- Dijo Kakashi con preocupación y seriedad.

-Sakura tiene "El virus de los Uchiha".- Dijo ella, seria también.

-¿Él qué?.- Preguntó el rubio.

-_El virus de los Uchiha_, es un virus que fue creado para este específico momento, el momento en que solo existiera un último descendiente del Clan. Lo poco que sabemos de este virus es que fue creado por su antecedente Indra, quién con sus técnicas pudo deducir lo que ocurriría, con Madara, y luego con Sasuke, al ser ellos ambas reencarnaciones. Indra sabía que esto pasaría en el Clan, pero no podía permitir que el Clan se extinguiera, así que creo un virus, capaz de introducirse en el cuerpo del sexo opuesto al Uchiha, modificar su cuerpo para recibir a los bebés en buenas y saludables condiciones. Y esto es posible ya que el virus consume el chakra del individuo para producir leche materna en grandes cantidades, y a su vez…para poder arrasar con el número cotidiano de hijos que se pueden tener el vientre. Es decir, Sakura podría tener 30 hijos en su vientre como si fueran huevos, y estos crecen de manera rápida para la siguiente camada, en segundos, el feto sale del vientre, esto también se debe al chakra que el virus consume del individuo en el que se encuentra_._- Explico Tsunade.

-¿Pero…cómo es esto posible?.- Preguntó Sai.

-El virus tiene la información genética de los Uchiha, puede detectar donde se encuentra con tan solo un mínimo rastro de su gen, como saliva, cabello, olor corporal, fluidos, etcétera.- Explico nuevamente Tsunade.

-Debe ser bastante extraño que en solo segundos salgan tantos bebes en buenas condiciones.- Refutó Kakashi.

-Para esto está creado el virus, quien estaba resguardado en unas esporas, en aquellas ruinas. Además, en el momento del coito, justo cuando el esperma se libera, libera chakra, permitiendo que el hijo crezca aún más rápido, y pueda nacer como Sasuke, o nosotros nacimos, como si hubieran pasado 9 meses.- Siguió Tsunade.

-Esto es horroroso….- Dijo Sai

-¿Cómo está ella?.- Preguntó Lee.

-Sakura lo único que dice es "Sasuke esto, Sasuke aquello", y balbucea cosas de ella y sus bebés. Está desesperada en encontrar a Sasuke.- Aclaró Tsunade.

-Es decir que debemos alejarla lo más pronto posible de él.- Dijo Kakashi.

El rubio baja la mirada, realmente estaba triste por lo que le ocurría a Sakura y luego ve a la abuela. -¿No hay forma de salvarla?.-

-Suspiro.-Naruto no es tan sencillo, pero tal vez pueda intentarlo.- Dijo Tsunade. –Les avisaré cualquier cosa.-. Continuó.

Dicho esto, Tsunade entro de nuevo al laboratorio, y el equipo de Naruto fue donde Sasuke, era su responsabilidad cuidarlo de que no atacara la aldea o hiciera alguna estupidez.

El azabache despertaba lentamente, y reconoció donde estaba, se sentó inmediatamente en la camilla y forcejeo, pero allí estaban todos, amargo su rostro, típico de él.

-Por tú culpa, Sakura-chan está bastante grave.- Dijo muy molesto, el rubio.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja en sinónimo de que no entendía.

-¿Estás celoso de que tuvimos sexo….?...¡AHG! ni me lo recuerdes, eso fue tan asqueroso, fue una violación.- Dijo el pelinegro.

-¡No!, Sakura-chan tiene un virus que creo tú clan, y ahora su cuerpo solo es una incubadora que da millones de Uchihas para impedir la exterminación de tu Clan.- Dijo el rubio.

-Uhm, de verdad ni yo lo sabía…Vaya….eso explica lo brutal que fue eso.- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Tsunade-sama está buscando una forma de ayudarla.- Dijo Lee.

-Bien, eso no me importa, el punto es que por mi bien debo irme de aquí, cosa que quiero hacer.- Dijo el pelinegro.

-No iras a ningún lado, por el hecho de posiblemente Tsunade-sama te necesite.- Dijo Neji.

El pelinegro solo se amargo más, y permaneció callado, la razón del porque no había escapado es porque aún no tenía suficiente chakra.

.

.

Eran las 12 am, y toda la aldea descansaba. El rubio se había responsabilizado de cuidar a Sasuke, pero no contó con que el sueño lo venciera. El pelinegro aprovecho la situación y escapo de allí, no tenía mucho tiempo, pero debía hacerlo.

Entro por la ventana del laboratorio que no quedaba muy lejos del Hospital, y coloco su mano en la puerta donde se encontraba Sakura, había escuchado donde se encontraba.

Pasaban los segundos, estaba pensando_ si realmente esto era una buena idea_, pero una parte muy a fondo de él, le decía que debía hacerlo, además el sentimiento de culpa acerca de lo que le sucedía a Sakura, le invadía la mente. Finalmente se decidió y rompió la puerta entrando en silencio, fue cuando entonces puedo observar a la pelirosa dentro de un cubo de vidrio, reforzado con chakra.

Ella se hallaba sentada de rodillas en el suelo, tocando dulcemente su vientre, tarareando una canción de cuna. Pero podía sentir el color corporal del Uchiha, y alzo su vista hasta encontrarse con la del él. Se levantó inmediatamente y coloco sus manos en el vidrio.

-_Sakura_…- Dijo el azabache.

La pelirosa solo lamia el vidrio, en sinónimo de que quería besarlo.

-Sasuke-kun…¿Qué esperamos?, vamos a tener sexo ya….- Dijo la pelirosa, con una mirada enfermiza.

-Sakura…tienes que reaccionar, está no eres tú, y si quieres esto, no lo quieres así.- Dijo él.

-Te ves tan lindo hoy…quiero que nuestros hijos sean tan hermosos como tú.- Dijo ella, ignorando lo que él le decía.

El azabache baja la mirada, muy dentro sentía nuevamente la culpa, era su culpa que ella se encontrara así, ahora parece una chica enferma con ganas de sexo, y una psicosis de mujer embarazada. –Como lo siento Sakura…buscare la forma de ayudarte.- Dijo él, alzó la mirada encontrándose con esos preciosos ojos verde jade.

La pelirosa solo se hallaba pérdida mentalmente, como si hablaras con un autista, balbuceaba cosas acerca de su bebé y Sasuke. No era la Sakura de antes.

El pelinegro colocó su mano en el vidrio, justo donde ella tenía la suya. No intentaba ser romántico, solo intentaba ayudarla inútilmente con sus palabras.

La miró, y podía notar en ella, una lucha interna por reaccionar, pero el virus era más fuerte. –Sakura….- No puedo continuar, la mujer que estaba enfrente de él, formó puños en sus manos y rompió el vidrio sin mucha dificultad. El azabache se cubrió el rostro rápidamente, pero al saber que pasaría, inmediatamente salió por la ventana del laboratorio. Cayendo en pie en la acera del pueblo, sin mucho pensarlo siguió corriendo, pero sabía que si saldría por la puerta principal que daba la Bienvenida a la Aldea, los guardias lo detectarían y se formaría un gran problema, así que tomo el camino a su izquierda, yendo a un lugar que conocía perfectamente. _Su barrio Uchiha._

El azabache se detuvo, ya dentro del lugar donde toda su familia fue masacrada, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, tomando bastante aire. La luna solo lo iluminaba y había bastante silencio.

Observó aquel sitio, pero cuando dirigió su mirada a su izquierda, la pelirosa aplico toda su fuerza en su puño derecho y lo saco volando, rompiendo el muro, justamente donde se encontraba el símbolo del Clan. Cayó con todo y el pedazo de muro en su espalda, como si fuera una suave cama. La pelirosa dio un salto y cayó encima de él.

-Ahh, ya quiero ver tu enorme miembro erecto, Sasuke-kun, se siente bastante bien dentro mío.- La pelirosa lo miraba seductoramente. El pelinegro no podía dudar de que ella era hermosa.

El Uchiha se sentó, sabiendo que aun la tenía encima de él, con sus rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo, tal y como en las ruinas. La sujetó de sus brazos, no intentaba lastimarla, solo quería detenerla y hacerla reaccionar.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Sakura, tomo de los brazos al Uchiha y los partió bruscamente con toda su fuerza. –Lo siento Sasuke-kun, no puedo dejar que nos detengan esta vez.- Dijo ella, decidida.

El Uchiha gritó, pero todo su chakra fue absorbido nuevamente, cayó recostado en el escombro, exhalando aire repetidas veces.

Escuchó como rasgaban sus vestiduras, y sintió como la pelirosa tomo su miembro flácido. Intentó forcejear pero inútil. Tampoco podía separarla con un movimiento de chakra, estaba a su completa merced.

El pelinegro se sonrojo bastante, cerró su ojo derecho y apretó los dientes, como si negara incansablemente que no sentía ningún placer, pero la mujer de ojos brillosos, besaba su miembro, lo lamia como si fuera un dulce, y lo chupaba como si fuera una paleta. Su sabor pareciera gustarle, sus ojos demostraban el enorme placer que sentía al tener el pene del Uchiha en su boca. Sus mejillas estabas rojas, y sonreía ligeramente mientras chupaba como toda una profesional el pene del azabache.

Se separó al momento en que el miembro soltó el líquido, que se esparció en todo su rostro, lo que dejo muy contenta a la pelirosa.

Sakura lo saboreó, y soltó una leve risa de aprobación. –Esto sabe tan bien Sasuke-kun. Esto siempre vale la pena chupar.- Sonrió.

El pelinegro solo voltea su mirada a cualquier dirección, ligeramente seria, sonrojada. Pero no se quejaba, además de que no podía hacer nada, era inútil pedir ayuda en un barrio desolado.

La mujer de hebreas rosadas, tomo el miembro del pelinegro y lo introdujo en su húmeda vagina, repitiendo el mismo proceso rápido y placentero que también ocurrió en las antiguas ruinas.

El azabache gimoteó, pero suspiro, la vagina de aquella mujer se sentía muy bien. La mujer suspiraba repetidas veces, y su cara de placer realzaba lo mucho que disfrutaba.

Al momento del clímax, la mujer gritó de placer al sentir el líquido dentro de su vientre, se separó al este finalizar, retrocedió y se dejó caer sentada con las piernas abiertas, tal cual como si elaborara un parto natural, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

El azabache se sentó finalmente, y observo lo que ocurría en el cuerpo de Sakura. Su vientre se infló como si cargara con un bebé de 9 meses, había millones de Uchihas que esperaban el momento del parto. El color de su piel en la parte de vientre se volvía de color morado, se veían sus venas rojas al vivo, pareciera como si fuera a explotar. Ella gritó mirando a la luna, de sus ojos salía sangre, y su ojo derecho explotó, dejando solo el izquierdo, de su boca también salía sangre. La mujer solo gritaba. Su vientre se inflaba más.

El pelinegro se asustó al ver tal cosa, se levantó como pudo e intento caminar, pero sus brazos le dolían y se sentía débil. Volteó al escuchar un enorme grito. De la vagina de Sakura salía un líquido rojo pegajoso, como si fuera brea, y de allí se movían pequeñas criaturas que estaban cubiertas de aquella sustancia. Aquellas criaturas se arrastraban hacia Sasuke, y solo decían **_"Papá"_** repetidas veces, mientras más se acercaban.

El padre de aquellas criaturas chocó contra otro muro y se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de tales criaturas. Estás se acercaron hasta finalmente sujetarlo de sus piernas.

-¡Pero qué asco!.- El Uchiha forcejeo sus piernas, intentando quitar tales bestias de sus piernas, como si se trataran de parásitos.

La pelirosa bajo la cabeza al terminar de dar luz, pero sonrió al ver tan hermosa escena, sin embargo debía seguir reproduciendo así que su vientre volvió a como era antes, y todas sus heridas e imperfecciones se curaron de manera "mágica". Sin embargo, escucho unas voces.

-¡Sakura detente!.- Gritó la vieja de senos grandes.

El maestro del equipo 7 realizó un chidori que permitió matar a unas cuantas criaturas que intentaban cubrir a Sasuke por completo.

La mujer de hebreas rosadas gritó, como cualquier madre que ve a su hijo sufrir. Aplico toda su fuerza en su puño derecho pero Naruto la sujeto rápidamente. La mujer gritaba y se alteraba.

Tsunade sacó una inyectadora y la lanzo con perfecta puntería en la pierna derecha la mujer que era sujetada por Naruto.

La pelirosa veía borrosamente al amor de su vida, pero cayó inconsciente.

Los bebés que habían sobrevivido, se amontonaron creando una masa más grande que ellos, del tamaño en que Choji se convierte. Las cabezas de los bebés quedaron en frente después de formar tal criatura, de su boca salía el característico jutsu que los hacía Uchiha, el Katon.

Los integrantes del equipo de búsqueda y rescate esquivaron rápidamente esté ataque pero la criatura no paraba de expulsar el fuego. Por lo que Naruto hizo un rápido movimiento, y preparó su rasengan, el cual impacto en la espalda de la criatura y mató a todos esos descendientes.

Naruto cayó en pie en el suelo. -¡¿Qué diablos pasó Sasuke?!.- Preguntó el rubio alterado.

-Sólo quería hablar con ella, y hacerla razonar…- Dijo en su defensa, el pelinegro.

Tsunade observaba. –Ven conmigo Sasuke, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer contigo para salvarla.-

El azabache tomo una bocanada de aire y asintió entendiendo. Realmente quería ayudarla.

.

.

Pasaron 3 días después de todo lo sucedido. El equipo de Naruto se reunió de nuevo en el laboratorio, ya que Tsunade tenía nuevas noticias acerca de Sakura.

-Sakura está mejorando.- Dijo la vieja.

-¿En serio Tsunade-sama?.- Dijo el rubio, aliviado.

-Sí, está respondiendo de manera positiva al experimento que hicimos con ella, usamos los genes del Uchiha para contraer el virus. Como si fuera una sobrecarga, y está bien.- Dijo ella, de manera feliz.

-Eso es bueno, eso quiere decir que Sakura-chan volverá a hacer la misma.- Dijo Hinata.

-Así es, y lo mejor es que ya está hablando.- Dijo la vieja.

El azabache que se encontraba dentro de la habitación del Hospital bajo de su camilla, para poder salir por la ventana, debía verla, pero no alcanzo a escuchar el resto.

-Sin embargo, no sabemos cómo responderá al ver a Sasuke, así que lo mejor es que no se vincule con el.- Dijo la vieja.

-Bien, le diremos a Sasuke que no se acerque a ella.- Dijo el maestro del equipo 7 mientras abría la puerta, y se encontró con la camilla vacía y la ventana abierta.

-¡Oh no!.- Dijo el rubio, pero corrió de una al laboratorio junto con los demás.

El azabache abrió la puerta del laboratorio, y la vio. Ella se encontraba feliz, y al verlo se pegó de un solo golpe al vidrio.

-¡Sasuke-kun!.- Dijo ella.

-Sakura…me alegra que estés bien.- Dijo el azabache.

La pelirosa rió de manera enfermiza pero su risa fue empeorando. –Vamos a tener muchos hijos Sasuke-kun.- Dicho esto, golpeaba el vidrio una y otra vez.

-No no, cálmate Sakura...- Pero se cubrió el rostro al vidrio romperse.

Naruto se lanzó sobre Sakura en un rápido movimiento, el azabache aprovecho y salió por la ventana.

La pelirosa tiro al rubio, y se levantó, pero de repente de su espalda salieron unos enormes tentáculos y patas como de araña. Su fuerza se volvió más poderosa que la de Tsunade y rompió la pared del laboratorio, salió de allí de un salto, cayendo encima de unas casas que fueron completamente destruidas.

El azabache escuchó, pero no se detuvo y siguió corriendo, sin embargo, los tentáculos de la pelirosa lo sujetaron de las piernas y lo arrastraron hasta ella.

Sakura vomito en él, un líquido morado que contenía feromonas para que ella pudiera buscarlo más fácil y sus hijos a él.

La mujer de hebreas rosadas, sujeto al azabache de sus brazos también, y comenzó el mismo proceso para crear los descendientes. El equipo de Naruto también salió del laboratorio listo para atacar, pero Sakura no iba a permitir más interrupciones así que sujeto a los integrantes con sus tentáculos, y lo lanzaba alejándolos mientras ella le daba placer al Uchiha.

Sai bajo como último y corrió hacia Sakura para detenerla, pero esta lo sujetó con sus tentáculos e introducía las patas de araña en sus costillas, descuartizándolo en segundos, dejando todo ensangrentando.

El Uchiha forcejaba por su liberación, pero el chakra era absorbido por Sakura, ella inmediatamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, realizando al coito para dar a luz.

Kakashi pensaba en un plan, intentando no desconcentrarse por la muerte de Sai, pero era inútil.

Mientras el equipo seguía peleando, Sakura los burlaba, alejaba o hasta mataba muy fácilmente... Pasaron unos 10 minutos, y estaba lista para dar a luz.

El equipo observo como los descendientes salían de su vientre, tal cual como lo vivió el Uchiha. Los bebes salían de la misma forma pero esta vez, se acercaban a los individuos que conformaban la aldea y los mordían, para poder así obtener chakra, alimentarse y crecer más rápido.

Sasuke observaba todo el panorama el shock. Sus hijos se agrupaban creando nuevamente aquella criatura que la vez anterior, y en pocos segundos, se podía observar toda la aldea en llamas y destrucción, el equipo de Naruto luchaba contra ellos, pero estos estaban débiles al ser su chakra absorbido. La mutación de Sakura también había afectado a las crías y ahora eran igual de poderosos que su madre y su padre.

El azabache estaba atónito a la situación, veía los cuerpos caer, escuchaba los gritos de la gente, pero escucho una voz detrás de él.

-_**Esto apenas empieza, Sasuke-kun.** **Es hora de reconstruir el Clan**_.- Dijo la mujer de hebreas rosadas, atrás de él, y con una voz bastante seductora, digna del tremendo cuerpo que tenía.

El azabache se congeló, trago saliva y volteo su rostro ligeramente. La pelirosa solo estiro sus brazos hacía él como si fuera a abrazarlo y sonrió de lado.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

_Graaaaaaaaaacias por leer este fic_, en realidad no es el primero que tengo, pero es el primer Oneshot que le traigo. Los siguientes que publicaré serán capítulos, prometo no dejarlos con intrigas y publicarlos poco a poco. _Estoy al tanto de sus comentarios, sobretodo si son comentarios que puedan ayudarme en mi manera de escribir._ 3 Gracias de todas formas, espero les haya gustado. Próximamente vendrán cosas peores a lo que han leído (en el buen sentido) y sobrenaturales, me especializo en cosas de este tipo.  
>Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer. 3<strong> Espero sus Reviews.<strong>


End file.
